The present disclosure generally relates to a mounting arrangement for a wireless communication device on or within a control panel of a generator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mounting arrangement that allows a circuit board of the wireless communication device to be positioned in a desired location to optimize the transmission path for wireless signals from the antenna of the wireless communication device.
Portable generators have become popular as a source of limited amounts of power for short-term use. For example, portable generators are often connected to homes or businesses to provide power in situations where the normal power source (e.g. utility power grid) fails. Portable generators generally include a prime mover that provides mechanical power through a generator or alternator that includes a rotor that rotates to generate usable electricity. Since the portable generator is located outside of a home, a user or home occupant must monitor the fuel level within the standby generator during extended periods of operation. Typically, the portable generator includes a visible fuel gauge that can be viewed from above the standby generator. This type of fuel monitoring requires the user to be present at the portable generator to determine the fuel level.